Can You Be Mine?
by ParkSoo
Summary: [Chapter 3 UP] Do Kyungsoo harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol selaku kakak iparnya karna Do Baekhi mengalami kecelakaan beruntun yang menewaskannya. Kyungsoo selalu bermimpi Chanyeol menjadi miliknya, apakah Kyungsoo bisa menjadikan Chanyeol pria straight itu mencintainya?. EXO. ChanSoo. HunSoo. BXB. YAOI. NC. DLDR. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Main cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, DLL.**

 **Rate : M.**

 **Warning : BxB. Yaoi. Typo.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2017 Can You Be Mine? by ParkSoo.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.HAPPY READING!.**

Berulangkali kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menekan beberapa digit password untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya malas memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah yang gelap, hanya lampu di ruang tengah yang dibiarkan menyala.

"Pria itu pasti ada disana" batin Kyungsooo. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menghindarinya. Kyungsoo merutuki keinginannya yang tidak terwujud.

Sebuah suara maskulin menginterupsi langkahnya. "Dari mana saja kau Do Kyung Soo".

Dari ekor mata, Kyungsoo bisa melihat pria itu duduk disalah satu sofa, ditemani sebuah laptop, kopi dan banyak kertas.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kyungsoo segera berlalu tanpa memerdulikan panggilannya lagi.

Kyungsoo Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras memberitau kepada pria tadi bahwa dirinya tidak ingin diganggu.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, menekan dadannya yang bergemuruh. Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah kakak ipar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Do Baekhi yang tak lain adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Mereka menikah setahun yang lalu, namun dihari perayaan pernikahan pertama mereka, Baekhi terlibat sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di tol saat ia akan menghadiri acara makan malam mereka.

Sungguh menyedihkan, karna kecelakaan itu membuat Baekhi mengalami koma selama dua minggu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat itu, Baekhi adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sekarang di sinilah Kyungsoo, diapartemen milik Chanyeol. Setelah pemakaman Baekhi, Chanyeol datang ke flat Kyungsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal dengannya. Menurut Chanyeol ia harus menggantikan peran Baekhi untuk menjaganya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menolaknya, dengan alasan dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dan karna alasan itu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak kendengarnya. Jika kalian berpikir umur delapan belas tahun disebut dewasa, maka Kyungsoo sudah dewasa. Kyungsoo merasa ia bisa mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai kehidupannya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol adalah tipe pria pemaksa yang setiap keinginannya harus dituruti. Setelah berhari-hari Kyungsoo menolak ajakannya, Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menjual flat milik Baekhi yang Kyungsoo tempati agar Kyungsoo mau tinggal bersamanya.

Dan alasan Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol adalah ia merasa sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, Baekhi sudah meninggal dan berarti Chanyeol bukan bagian keluarganya lagi.

Namun ada alasan utama Kyungsoo menolak adalah Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol sejak sebulan Baekhi, memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah seorang gay, dan dalam pikiran Kyungsoo tinggal bersama pria straight akan membuatnya menderita.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari beranjak meninggi dan sinarnya menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang gordennya selalu telah dibuka oleh Chanyeol untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menguncinya? Alasannya hanya karna Kyungsoo sering bangun telat, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan mengunakan kunci cadangannya dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa protes.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, kalau sudah begini pasti ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dengan malas Kyungsoo langkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dan kini Kyungsoo merutuki nasib sialnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol dengan kaos putih dan celana boxer tipisnya sedang berdiri memunggunginya sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Oh Gosh, Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang indah . Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum miliknya ereksi hanya karena karena tubuh sexy Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan selangkah, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau mau kemana? Sarapan sudah siap". Ucapnya.

Suaranya serak khas bangun tidur membuat hormon Kyungsoo semakin meningkat. Kyungsoo adalah pria dengan hormon tinggi wajar saja untuk umurnya yang sekarang.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan bokongnya kekursi di meja makan dengan malas. Mengambil roti panggang dengan selai strawberry yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih menggoda ketika dilihat dari depan. Kaos putihnya menampilkan sedikit otot ditubuh Chanyeol dengan sempurna.

"Aku bangun kesiangan karena lembur semalam, jadi hanya bisa menyiapkan ini" Chanyeol mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara dan secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo kenapa disini hanya ada roti, biasanya Chanyeol akan masak berbagai makanan disetiap sabtu, dan Kyungsoo akan bangun di siang hari untuk menghindari pemandangan yang selalu ia tawarkan di pagi hari.

"Oh" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menelan ludah saat matanya terpaku pada tonjolan diantara paha Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo membayangkan Chanyeol menusuk holenya dengan penisnya yang besar itu. Namun segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan salahkan otak kotor Kyungsoo yang memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Salahkan Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo yang mengajarkan hal-hal mesum kepada Kyungsoo.

Dan juga salahkan Chanyeol yang terlalu menggoda dan salahkan ia juga karna ia membeli meja makan yang berbahan kaca itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing?" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo karna melihatnya menggeleng.

"E-eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Makasih untuk sarapannya." Kyungsoo dengan cepat bangkit berdiri lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya bingung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sial!" Kyungsoo merutuki Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan dirinya. Oke, Chanyeol memang tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo gay, tapi haruskah ia memakai pakaian yang mengundang seperti itu?.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang sexy itu terus berlarian di otaknya. Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana tidurnya.

Mengelus kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Menyedihkan. Satu kata itulah yang tepat menggambarkan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi ia harus memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan masturbasi, dan itu selalu karena Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengenal Chanyeol sejak pertama Chanyeol datang ke flat Kyungsoo dan dikenalkan baekhi sebagai pacarnya. Chanyeol adalah pria sangat baik dan ramah, dan dia memiliki senyum yang sangat indah untuk dilihat, walaupun kadang seperti orang idiot.

Usia Chanyeol lebih tua enam tahun dari Baekhi dan tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga keras, Chanyeol hanya suka pergi ke gym untuk membentuk otot-otot tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tau itu dari Baekhi, tentu saja.

Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo membeci Chanyeol adalah karna Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sering melakukan masturbasi. Setiap akhir minggu Chanyeol akan menginap diflat Kyungsoo dan bercinta dengan Baekhi sepanjang malam.

Dan sialnya flat yang Kyungsoo tinggali itu terlalu kecil untuk bisa menghindari erangan-erangan bersumber dari kamar Baekhi, yang letaknya persis di sebelah kamar Kyungsoo.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhi bercinta, Kyungsoo akan menempatkan dirinya didalam kamar dan mencari spot terbaik untuk bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyukai desahan Chanyeol, menurutnya desahan Chanyeol bisa membuatnya terangsang dan Kyungsoo akan berfantasi bahwa ia sedang melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun setelahnya Kyungsoo akan mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang tampak seperti maniak.

"Chaann-hh" Desah Kyungsoo lirih saat orgasme itu datang, tak mau Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai objek fantasi liarnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa mati karena masturbasi" Kyungsoo bangkit, berjalan santai kekamar mandi dikamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo keluar dengan pakaian santainya, mendudukan dirinya disofa depan televisi. Menonton adalah salah satu kegiatan Kyungsoo dihari sabtu, walaupun Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran mesum didalam otaknya tapi tetap saja ia suka sekali menonton film kartun pororo.

Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, merangkulnya santai. "Kau bilang kau dewasa, aku tidak tau kalau orang dewasa senang menonton pinguin dengan helm dikepalanya".

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. "Pergilah! Jangan merusak sabtuku".

"Ayo keluar, temani aku belanja bulanan. Barang persediaan sudah mau habis" Chanyeol kembali merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Ini tanggal berapa?" Kyungsoo melirik kalender diatas televisi. "Kenapa cepat sekali waktu berlalu".

Chanyeol tertawa. "Waktu cepat berlalu karna kau terlalu kenikmatinya. Jujur sajalah, kau sangat menikmati waktu kita berdua".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "K-kau mulai gila". Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri hendak memasuki kamar, tapi Chanyeol menahanya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kita sudah akan berangkat" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tidak, Kyungsoo selalu memohon pada diri Chanyeol dalam hatinya untuk tidak menunjukan senyumnya itu Kyungsoo ingin melupakannya, karna setiap ia memikirkan Chanyeol ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Aku ingin ganti pakaian, mana mungkin aku pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini".

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau manis dengan pakaian seperti ini, ayo pergi".

Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menarik tangam Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya setelah menggunakan alas kaki.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka saat masuk kedalam lift. "Kau hanya ingin mempermalukan aku sajakan?!".

Kyungsoo mendengus, mana mungkin ia pergi dengan sweater kebesarannya dan celana pendek saja? Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai gay. Walaupun Kyungsoo gay, ia tidak mau orang mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Noonamu".

"Kita berbeda". Kyungsoo melangkah keluar lebih dulu dari lift menuju tempat parkir mobil Chanyeol.

Disepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun percakapan antara mereka. Jujur saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka disamakan degngan Baekhi oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Chanyeol menatapnya sebagai Chanyeol, bukan Baekhi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan setelah sepuluh menit mereka diam.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, ia asik menatap rintikan hujan yang jatuh membasahi kaca mobil.

"Aku-.."

"Kau tau, bahwa aku tidak suka disamakan dengan noona. Kami berbeda" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku hanya merindukan noonamu" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Maka dari itu menikahlah dengan wanita lain, lupakan noonaku. Dia sudah tenang disana".

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku menikahimu saja?".

Deg!

Kyungsoo segera memegang jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "K-ka-..".

"Tenang saja, aku masih normal. Aku masih menyukai payudara" Chanyeol terkekeh setelah itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sial".

Setelah sampai disupermarket Kyungsoo segera memilih bahan makanan sesuai kebutuhan mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan mendorong troli.

"Kyung, apa kau bisa memasakkan untukku ini? Aku merindukan masakanmu" Chanyeol mengangkat spagetti setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memasukan kedalam trolinya.

Kalau diliat bisa saja orang berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan, tapi kebayakan orang hanya focus kepada paha mulus Kyungsoo saja. Merasa kalau banyak pria yang menatap paha Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya lalu mengikat kepinggang Kyungsoo.

"Apa ya-..".

"Pria-pria itu melihat nafsu pahamu. Ayo, kita bayar kekasir" Chanyeol mengandeng Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol membawa kantong belanjaanya masuk kedalam bagasi mobilnya, sedangkang Kyungsoo asik memakan ice cream yang tadi ia beli.

"Lihat saja, mana ada orang dewasa yang makan ice cream sepertimu?" Chanyeol mengambil tisu lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Berhenti membawa kata-kata dewasa. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah lewat dua bulan chan".

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada pria yang menatap nafsu paha pria? Dunia ini sudah aneh, padahal banyak sekali paha wanita disana".

"Karna aku sexy?" kekeh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Demi Tuhan, aku baru kali ini melihatmu tersenyum lagi"

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Diamlah! Tadi katamu banyak paha wanita disana, apa ada paha wanita disana yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Kyungsoo santai.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau gila? Aku hanya focus menatap tajam semua pria yang menatap nafsu pahamu".

Kyungsoo menoleh keChanyeol, yang membuat wajah mereka berhadapan terlalu dekat. "E-eh, buruan jalankan mobilnya, aku mengantuk" laku Kyungsoo menatap jendelanya.

"Siap bos!" Chanyeol berseru seperti orang gila.

Inilah yang Kyungsoo benci, semua perlakuan Chanyeol terkadang manis sekali membuat Kyungsoo merasa ada harapan.

"Kyung?" panggil Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit mobil mereka berlaju.

"Hmmm?".

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lalu menatap jalanan kembali. "Besok kau libur?".

"Kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kemakan Baekhi".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tak tau, kalau tidak sibuk aku akan ikut tapi aku tak janji".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah itu tak ada satupun percakapan diantara mereka hingga sampai keapartemen.

"Aku tidur dulu, nanti aku akan memasakan spagetti untukmu nanti malam".

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi gym, temanku mengajakku. Aku usahakan pulang sebelum jam makan malam".

Kyungsoo tak perlu menjawab, yang perlu Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Berhentilah berdebar bodoh, dia hanya menganggapmu adiknya saja. Dan ingat dia NORMAL" ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasurnya.

Kriing...

Alarm berbunyi saat pukul lima sore, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya lalu mematikan alarmnya.

"Aku mandi dulu, baru membuat makan malam. Aku harap Chanyeol tidak pulang telat agar spagettinya tidak mengembang".

Setelah mandi Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya dengan cemilan ditangannya. Berjalan santai membongkar barang belanjaannya tadi lalu pergi kedapur.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Kyungsoo berlari pelan keruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karna seingat Kyungsoo beberapa teman Chanyeol mengetahui password apartemen ini.

"Hai, kau sedang masak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka sepatunya diteras depan.

"Iya, hampir selesai. Mandilah, kau bau keringat".

Bohong! Kyungsoo suka sekali melihat Chanyeol yang penuh keringat, itu menambahkan kesan sexynya.

"Aku lapar, bolehkah aku makan dulu?" Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil menuju kedapur. Mengambil air dikulkas lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

"Terserah kau saja" Kyungsoo membawa dua piring spagetti kemeja makan, lalu langsung memakan makanananya tanpa memanggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan Kyungsoo. "Kau tega sekali, setidaknya tunggu aku. Kita bisa makan bersama layaknya kekasih bukan?".

Chanyeol terkekeh karna ucapannya sendiri, sementara Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Kau mau ku pukul ya? Berhenti bercanda. Aku bukan Baekhi noona".

"Ahh.. Aku rindu sekali dengan masakanmu. Kau yang terbaik Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempolnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Setelah selesai taruh saja piringnya ditempat cuci, aku akan mencucinya besok" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri menaruh piringnya didapur lalu berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo, mimpi indah" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dengan pakaian rapihnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang asik menonton televisi menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Chanyeol berdiri merentangkan tanganya.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh keringat, jangan lupa kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai dan celana pendek yang membuat Kyungsoo harus menelan ludah.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, minggir" Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo menaikkan hodie yang ia kenakan, menyembunyikan wajahnyaagar tak dikenali orang. Melangkah menapaki jalan sepi menujusebuah bangunan yang berada di ujung jalan.

Bangunan berlantai 3ini memiliki arsitektur modern dan dijaga ketat oleh banyak priaberbadan kekar. Segera Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kartu nama atasnama Byun Baekhyun pada salah seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berdirimenjaga pintu masuk dan pria bertubuh besar itu segera memberi Kyungsoo izin untuk masuk.

Berbeda dengan suasana luar yang tampak tenang, atmosfir yang Kyungsoo temui ketika memasuki bangunan tersebut berbanding terbalik 180 derajat.

Suara hingar bingar music DJ diputar dengan sangat keras identik dengan sebuah bar, yang membedakannya dengan bar lainnya adalah hanya ada satu jenis manusia di sini, pria.

Kyungsoo memasuki bar khusus gay karna Baekhyun akan melakukan pertujukannya pertama kali. Sebagai sahabat yang baik Kyungsoo hanya ingin memberikan dukungannya. Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kerumunan pria di depan panggung yang asik menampilkan tarian dari seseorang yang Kyungsoo kenal yaitu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang terlalu kecil, terlalu kecil untuk menutupi tonjolan yang ada diantara pahanya itu. Baekhyun menari erotis dengan bertumpu pada sebuah tiang yang ada di tengah panggung dengan wajah menggoda, membuat siapapun yang mengaku perkasa akan merasa sakit dibagian selangkangannya menahan gairah.

Suasana sangat heboh saat Baekhyun duduk dengan membuka kakinya lebar, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya mengurut penisnya dari luar celana dalamnya membuat tubuh panas dingin karenanya.

Menungging memamerkan belahan pantatnya, membuat pria-pria kembali berteriak, setelah cukup Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi panggung untuk menerima tip. Tidak sedikit dari pria- pria itu yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk meremas bokong kenyal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kagum pada Baekhyun yang memiliki control tinggi terhadap tubuhnya, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Baekhyun berteriak ditelingaku, tapi suara Baekhyun seperti berbisik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku pasti datang. Pertunjukanmu sangat hebat!".

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sebentar. Nikmati waktumu, semoga beruntung" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sofa yang baru saja ditinggal pergi sepasang pria, sepertinya mereka akan menyewa salah satu private room untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

Sebelum duduk Kyungsoo memastikan terlebih dulu jika sofa yang akan ia duduki itu bersih dari cairan sperma. Kyungsoo meneguk segelas wine yang langsung membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar. Kyungsoo kembali meneguk gelas keduanya setelah itu seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memekik pelan.

"Ahh! Kau mengagetkanku".

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya pria itu sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali kesini?" tanya pria itu. "Aku juga" ucap pria itu setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menatap pria disampingnya. Putih, tinggi, keren itulah gambaran yang Kyungsoo lihat pertama kali.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, siapa namamu?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggi saja Kyungsoo".

Sehun tersenyum ketika menangkap basah mata Kyungsoo yang menjelajahi tubuh tegapnya yang tampak kokoh meskipun terbalut setelan jas mahal. "Apa kau mau bermain api bersamaku?".

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun "Api?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Keras, panas, dan menggairahkan" Ucap Sehun dengan senyum nakal.

Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang, maksud Sehun adalah bercinta, mereka baru bertemu kurang dari 1 menit dan sehun langsung menggajak Kyungsoo bercinta.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu cepat tuan?" Kyungsoo meneguk winenya lagi.

"Aku seorang mahasiswa." Lanjut Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Sehun mundur sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih belum cukup yakin untuk melakukan itu, kecuali bersama Chanyeol. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu berharap Chanyeollah pria pertama yang memasukinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak takut aku hanya akan memanfaatkanmu? Pria-pria sebelumnya selalu mundur ketika mengatakan aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa".

Sehun tertawa renyah setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Uangku tak akan habis hanya karena kau memanfaatkaku." Ujar Sehun Sombong. "Jadi keputusanmu?" lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku jual mahal dulu. Bodoh. Aku tampak muraham sekarang" ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Sehun kesebuah lorong dengan penerangan yang redup. Di sisi-sisinya terdapat banyak pintu dengan nomor yang berbeda tiap kamarnya.

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti ketika Sehun memutar kunci disebuah kamar bertulisan VIP setelah itu Sehun mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk masuk terlebih dulu setelah mereka masuk Sehun kembali mengunci pintunya.

Sehun berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kini Sehun sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan membelakangi Kyungsoo nenampillkan punggungnya yang sexy.

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip saat Sehun melepaskan jasnya. Sehun duduk di ujung ranjang, menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut ketika melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, apa kau akan berdiri disitu saja sampai pagi?" Meskipun Sehun mengucapkannya dengan pelan, tersirat nada perintah di dalamnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar melepas satu per satu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, seakan menikmati kegugupan yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Memberi keleluasaan untuk Sehun meneliti setiap inchi tubuhnya. Seperti pemburu yang berhasil mendapatkan buruannya, Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kemarilah" Ucapnya sembari membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan meremas selangkangannya. "Bukakan untukku".

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lalu berjalan dengan gugup, berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan terampil membuka kancing celana Sehun yang menutupi selangkangannya.

Menurunkan seleting celana Sehun pelan, sesekali Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Nafas Sehun terdengar tak beraturan ketika Kyungsoo menarik penisnya yang setengah tegang itu. Jari Kyungsoo menyusuri otot-otot yang menonjol dipenis Sehun secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo mulai memijit penis Sehun secara perlahan dan sesekali meremasnya. Kyungsoo ingin menyiksa Sehun dengan sentuhannya, hingga Sehun akan memohon padanya untuk memanjakan penisnya.

Lidah Kyungsoo menjilat cairan precum milik Sehun dan berlanjut hingga ke atas, menjilati seluruh batangnya seperti anak kecil menikmati es krimnya.

Kyungsoo merasa kemeja yang dari tadi menutupi kepalanya menghilang. Dan benar saja saat Kyungsoo mendongak Sehun telah membuka kemejanya, perut Sehun yang sixpack membuat Kyungsoo semakin bernafsu.

Sehun meremas dengan kasar rambut bagian belakang Kyungsoo, saat merasa Kyungsoo memainkan lidahnya pada miliknya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit frustasi karena belum mendengar Sehun mendesah.

Kyungsoo merasa servisnya sudah sangat sempurna, tapi Sehun benar-benar. Kembali Kyungsoo melirik ke atas, Kyungsoo melihat wajah Sehun sudah memerah dan sedikit menengadah ke atas.

Mata Sehun terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo, dan bibir Sehun sedikit terbuka untuk membantu kerja hidungnya yang kesulitan mengambil nafas karna perbuatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan aku akan membuatmu mendesah" Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengulum seluruh kejantanan Sehun yang memiliki ukuran luar biasa. Samar-samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara rintihan Sehun.

Sedikit merasa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo ini saja belum cukup, Kyungsoo harus membuat Sehun mendesah.

Kyungsoo gerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan ritme yang tak beraturan.

"Ahh Khyunghh"

Berhasil! Sehun pria arogan yang sedang kyungsoo blowjob ini mendesah ketika kepalanya bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan beberapa kali hidungnya menabrak tulang kemaluan Sehun.

"Ahh! Damn! You are slut!" ucap Sehun saat merasa ia akan tiba.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika semburan yang berasal dari milik Sehun memenuhi mulut Kyungsoo. Sehun menarik kepala Kyungsoo saat ia merasa mulut Kyungsoo tidak mampu lagi menampung sperma yang keluar dari miliknya.

Tak ingin membuang sia-sia spermanya, Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah Kyungsoo. Membuat leher hingga perut Kyungsoo penuh dengan cairan lendir berwarna putih.

Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan menjalarkan lidahnya di sepanjang tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkena cairan sperma.

Dimulai dari nipple Kyungsoo, beranjak ke atas menuju leher dan kini ia bermain-main dileher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah Sehun mencium bibirnya mencoba mencari lidah Sehun yang terus menggoda di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo, namun Sehun terus menghidar ketika lidah Kyungsoo mulai mendekatinya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun keranjang hingga terlentang, merangkak diatas Sehun dan menahan kepala Sehun agar Kyungsoo bisa leluasa mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman Kyungsoo semakin panas saat Sehun menggenggam penis Kyungsoo dan mengurutnya naik turun. Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dipenis Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo hampir orgasme.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang setelah menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari atasnya. Ia merogoh saku celana kainnya yang teronggok di lantai dan menempelkan handphone ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana sehun bisa tau ada telepon masuk jika nada masuknya di setting bergetar? Apa dia peramal?.

 **TBC**

Hallo semua! Maaf aku belum update cerita aku sebelumnya, aku sibuk sama ulangan lalu ada beberapa masalah membuat aku ngga nulis. Tapi aku kembali dengan cerita hot (?). Untuk kelanjutan ini tergantung _review_ dari kalian.

OYA! **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebelumnya maaf, tapi aku harus pergi" Sehun mendesah kecewa, ia mengambil celananya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Ah.. Baiklah" ada nada sedikit tidak rela saat Kyungsoo mengucapkannya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, berikan nomormu" Sehun memberikan ponselnya lalu memakai jas.

"Sudah, tapi ingat. Aku bukan pelacur" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mata tajamnya. "Jangan menjualku kepada siapapun".

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah princess aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan" Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Sampai jumpa" Sehun melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, memakai pakaiannya cepat lalu pergi untuk pulang.

"Kyungsoo" panggil seorang wanita di belakang Kyungsoo, tepat setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari bar khusus gay. Kyungsoo tidak berniat berhenti dan terus berjalan melewati lorong menuju jalan besar.

 **..**

 **..**

Sial. Itulah pemikiran Kyungsoo sekarang, kenapa harus ada orang yang mengenalnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo terus mengabaikan wanita yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo mendengar ketukan heels wanita itu semakin cepat, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat jalannya.

Dasar wanita keras kepala pikir Kyungsoo. Kini seorang wanita berambut merah berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, mata coklatnya membulat mencoba mengintimidasi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam "Jangan pura-pura tuli, aku tau kau mendengarku memanggilmu dari tadi".

"Apa maumu Joy?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat, malas berurusan dengan wanita didepannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari bar itu? Bukankah itu khusus gay?" Joy tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya smirk.

"Minggir" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Joy.

"Apa kau gay?" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti seketika. Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan alasanmu mengapa kau mengabaikanku ketika semua pria menekuk lututnya di hadapanku, kecuali kau gay."

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Joy. Tidak semua pria tertarik pada wanita jalang." Joy tidak marah setelah Kyungsoo mengatainya jalang, dia hanya tersenyum manis dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bau alkohol, dan kau keluar dari bar khusus gay. Aku yakin kau gay" ucap Joy didepan bibir Kyungsoo.

"A-aku hanya salah masuk bar saja, lalu aku dipaksa minum oleh pria-pria disana. Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, namun karna jawabanya Joy semakin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengakatakan kau melakukan apa disana, tapi kalau kau bukan gay bisa kau buktikan kepadaku?"Joy menggoda Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya membelai ringan rahang Kyungsoo.

Jika saja Kyungsoo adalah pria normal mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah ada di barisan pria yang menekuk lutut untuknya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo lebih suka menekuk lututnya untuk sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangan pria.

Kyungsoo menggeram. Perasaannya semakin kacau tapi ketakutanlah yang mendominasinya saat ini. Kyungsoo tak ingin rahasianya diketahui siapapun, terlebih oleh Joy teman kampusnya. Jika Joy sampai tau, Kyungsoo yakin seluruh kampus akan tau Kyungsoo adalah gay dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Rasa takutlah yang membuat Kyungsoo mendorong Joy sedikit keras ketembok hingga membuatnya memekik keras. Joy tampak terkejut ketika bibir Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya.

Namun keterkejutannya hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu ia memejamkan mata dan menarik leher Kyungsoo untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyungsoo bukan bisex, Kyungsoo totally gay . Tapi ada kalanya Kyungsoo bermain peran menjadi pria normal untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Menjaga rahasianya tetap terkubur.

Tak ada perasaan bergetar atau nafsu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat berciuman dengan Joy. Berbeda saat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya gila.

Bahkan saat lidah Joy bermain dengan lidahnya pun, Kyungsoo tak merasakan sebuah kenikmatan dari kegiatan mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman hingga tarikan kasar dibaju Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Joy.

Belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo merasa pandangannya menggelap akibat sebuah pukulan telak di rahangnya. Kyungsoo mencoba melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya dan wajah si brengsek Sungjaelah yang terlihat. Sungjae adalah Kakak dari wanita yang baru saja Kyungsoo cium.

"Beraninya kau mencium wanitaku" Matanya berkilat marah dan terus memukuli Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Joy menjerit dan memohon pada kakaknya itu untuk melepaskannya.

Namun seperti Kyungsoo tadi yang pura-pura tuli, Sungjae terus memukul wajah Kyungsoo menghiraukan Joy yang menangis mencoba menjauhkan Sungjae darinya.

Sungjae berhenti memukuli Kyungsoo dan berbalik berteriak pada Joy "Kenapa kau membelanya? Bodoh!" Kyungsoo bingung melihat mereka, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Sungjae lebih mirip pria yang sedang cemburu daripada kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya.

Kyungsoo mengeram, lalu Kyungsoo langsung menerjang tubuh Subgjae yang berada di atasnya, membalik posisi. Kini Kyungsoo berada di atas perut Sungjae dan memukuli wajahnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Setidaknya Sungjae harus sama mengenaskannya seperti dirinya pikir Kyungsoo. Sungjae tidak membalas meski Kyungsoo tau dia masih mampu melakukannya, matanya menatap sedih pada Joy.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri setelah merasa cukup, lalu berjalan pulang tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sepasang adik kakak yang aneh itu.

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo menatap bibir Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus bergerak mengomel pada dirinya. Kyungsoo berpikir apa Chanyeol tidak lelah seperti itu? Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo berimajinasi dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan bibir indah Chanyeol ditubuhnya sementara khotbahnya seperti angin lalu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau bisa saja ditangkap polisi, kau mabuk lalu berkelahi hingga seperti ini. Dengar jika ini usahamu untuk keluar dari rumah ini kau gagal, aku tidak akan pernah mengusirmu apapun yang terjadi".

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengompres luka-luka memar di wajahnya dengan es.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat seolah-olah ada batu besar dipundaknya. Chanyeol duduk di single sofa sebelah Kyungsoo, menumpukan sikunya pada lutut dan meremas rambut di dua sisinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin keluar dari rumah ini? Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku?".

' _Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Aku sangat mencitaimu_ ' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau alasannya?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol semakin kentara. Kyungsoo menunduk menyamakan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang masih terduduk.

Tak menunggu waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, melumat bibir yang dari dulu sudah Kyungsoo impikan. Kyungsoo menggigit kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol, merasakan kelembutan bibir yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia rasakan dalam mimpi, membuatnya mendesah.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo semakin rakus melahap bibir Chanyeol, menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk semakin dekat padanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah Kyungsoo terus meminta Chanyeol membuka mulutnya namun Chanyeol tak bergeming. Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi dan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Aku gay" ujar Kyungsoo tepat di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, pandangannya kosong. Chanyeol nampak seperti orang yang kehilangan orentasinya.

"Chan" Panggil Kyungsoo lirih mirip seperti bisikan.

Seakan baru saja tertampar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pantatnya mencium lantai yang dingin.

"Shit!" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang terlihat bengkak dan basah, membuatnya lebih menggoda.

Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya kasar dengan pungung tangan, berusaha menghilangkan air liur Kyungsoo yang membasahinya. Seolah dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli saat melihat Chanyeol terus mengusap bibirnya.

"Maaf sekali Chan, tapi kau tak bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi, aku baru saja menciummu" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan pandangan jijik. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah seonggok sampah yang harus dijauhi. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan setelahnya membuat hati Kyungsoo seolah diremas-remas dan akan hancur seperti gelas kaca yang jatuh.

"Jika kau bukan adik Baekhi, aku tak akan sudi bersikap baik padamu" setelah itu Chanyeol pergi kekamarnya menutup pintunya dengan keras.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sudah tiga minggu ini Chanyeol menghindari Kyungsoo. Mereka tak pernah bertemu meskipun tinggal dalam satu rumah. Jujur Kyungsoo kecewa karna mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi harus sampai kapan ia harus menyimpannya jika tidak dikatakan?.

Meskipun selama ini mereka memang jarang bertemu, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat Chanyeol entah itu didapur atau ruang tengah saat Kyungsoo pulang di tengah malam. Tapi kini Chanyeol lebih suka mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar, mungkin Chanyeol juga memberi gembok berlapis pada pintunya agar gay menyedihkan seperti Kyungsoo tak bisa mencuri kesempatan lagi darinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan masuk kedalam kamarnya ketika bunyi bip yang menandakan seseorang berhasil memasukkan password pintu dengan benar. Masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, Kyungsoo menyaksikan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tiga minggu ini, Chanyeol berjalan sempoyongan.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tampak kacau, bahkan saat istrinya dinyatakan meninggal pun dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap waras.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, ini pasti akibat insiden ciuman itu pikirnya.

Chanyeol tampak kesulitan berjalan. Berulang kali ia hampir saja jatuh jika tak menemukan benda yang bisa menopang tubuh besarnya itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah menghampirinya, berusaha membantunya mencapai kamar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu dengan meraih lengannya yang berotot. Namun dengan kasar Chanyeol menepis tangannya.

"Dasar kau bitch, sudah kubilang menyingkir dariku. Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu" Kyungsoo heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sampai apartement jika nyatanya ia masih belum sadar diri. Chanyeol mengira dirinya masih berada di bar.

"Aku Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lagi tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, matanya menyipit berusaha mengenali sosok yang memapahnya kini.

"Kyung.." Chanyeol tersenyum, mencoba menggapai wajah Kyungsoo.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajah Kyungsoo. Hidungnya mengkerut lucu. Seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat jarak diantara mereka beberapa langkah. Wajahnya mengeras menyiratkan sebuah emosi yang tak dapat Kyungsoo kenali.

"Kau gay. Menjijikkan" Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol menghuna Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Kyungsoo marah dan juga terluka. Kyungsoo memang gay, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa mengatainya seenaknya.

Ketika Chanyeol akan pergi menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi Chanyeol. Setelah itu Kyungsoo tifak berkata apapun dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar yang Chanyeol lalukan hanya diam menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Baekhi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miris lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini Kyungsoo pulang lebih cepat dengan mood yang buruk. Kyungsoo berharap Sehun menghubunginya untuk melampiaskan nelupakan masalah yang menumpuk selama beberapa minggu ini, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Kyungsoo melintasi ruang tamu dan melihat beberapa orang di sana. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengadakan pesta kecil. Lima orang pria dan tiga orang wanita yang salah satunya bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Hei siapa ini?" Tanya salah seorang teman wanita Chanyeol yang memiliki ukuran dada di atas normal, bahkan kemeja kerja yang dikenakannya pun tampak kesulitan mentupi seluruh asetnya itu.

"Dia adiknya Baekhi" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ayo bergabung bersama kami" Wanita itu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong, menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sana. Dan menyaksikan bagaimana teman mereka yang jalang itu merayu Chanyeol? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih.

"Mungkin lain kali" ucap Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, bukannya kekamar Kyungsoo langsung menuju arah dapur. Tenggorokan Kyungsoo mendadak kering saat mendapati Chanyeol membiarkan teman wanitanya itu bermain-main diperutnya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan berbalik untuk kekamarnya seorang wanita menyapanya. "Hei".

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mendapati seorang wanita berdada besar yang tadi menawarinya bergabung memasuki dapur. Langkahnya seakan dibuat-buat agar terlihat sexy yang justru membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa melihatnya.

' _Dia fikir aku akan tergoda? Maaf nona kau bahkan tidak dapat menggoda seorang pria normal, apalagi gay sepertiku_ ' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu? honey? babe? Atau apa?" Tanyanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas wanita itu didadanya.

"Cukup Kyungsoo saja" ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"Oh Kyunggghh" wanita itu mendesah memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Bulu di sekitar tengkuk Kyungsoo berdiri ngeri mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo merasa de javu saat wanita itu mencoba menggodanya dengan dadanya. Menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya di dada Kyungsoo. God kenapa wanita saat ini begitu agresif dan tak tau malu?.

Kyungsoo memutar mata, merasa jengah saat wanita yang bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu meremas pantatnya membuat pinggul mereka bergesekan. "Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan malam bersama?" Wanita itu mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya. "Berdua".

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Oh tentu saja Kyungsoo berbohong, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki seorang pun yang bisa ku klaim sebagai mantan ataupun kekasih.

Wanita itu tertawa nyaring. Jarinya membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil didada Kyungsoo, masih terus berusaha menggoda. "Oh ayolah, hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Tidak masalah jika kau sudah punya kekasih".

Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan melangkah mundur tapi sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri didepan kulkas membuatnya tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi.

Belum sempat bibir wanita itu menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah belakang wanita itu.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Kyungsoo reflek.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Yang lain sudah akan pulang, mereka menunggumu" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kami hanya ngobrol sebentar" wanita itu lalu menghadap Kyungsoo lagi, "Kau sangat menyenangkan. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol yang terjebak dalam situasi canggung.

Tak ada lagi suara berisik ataupun rengekan manja wanita-wanita. Hampir saja Kyungsoo akan memejamkan matanya ketika pintu kamarnya berderit menandakan seseorang masuk.

Siapa? Chanyeol? Ataukah... wanita tadi?

Kemungkinan terakhir yang muncul di kepala Kyungsoo membuatnya terperanjat bangun, mengawasi sosok yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas akibat lampu kamarnya yang kumatikan.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi korban pemerkosaan seorang wanita dengan tingkat agresifitasnya melebihi batas.

"Kyungsoo" Suara itu sangat familiar. Suara yang selalu hadir dalam fantasi maupun mimpi liar Kyungsoo. Itu suara Chanyeol.

Mengetahui itu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Chanyeol yang menghinannya melebihi batas.

Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab panggilanku sekali saja?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau mau menghinaku lagi sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini" Kyungsoo bangkit menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang.

"Ti-tidak. Aku ingin kita bicara" Chanyeol tampak tidak nyaman. Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo kenal.

Chanyeol selama ini selalu yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan. Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo tau.

Kyungsoo berusaha bercanda agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. "Kau sudah bicara sedari tadi".

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol, walaupun perkataan Chanyeol kemarin sangat menyakitkan tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu mengagumi Chanyeol.

"Aku serius" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, berusaha sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan temanku tadi. Aku tau kau merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi kau tidak menyukai wanita" Chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata wanita diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, tak apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan".

Hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa langsung keluar, jika sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Aku belum selesai".

"Aku lelah" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu" Chanyeol kembali bersuara saat Kyungsoo hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku ingin kita melupakan apa yang telah terjadi" lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu ciuman itu?" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Sialan kau. Itu bukan ciuman" Telinga Chanyeol memerah.

Sepertinya Chanyeol terganggu dengan kenyataan itu, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menggodanya.

"Seingatku jika bibir dua orang saling bertaut itu namanya ciuman. Aku tidak tau jika istilahnya sudah ganti".

"A-aku bisa memagut bibir siapa saja. Dan itu bukan berarti kita berciuman. itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol polos "Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika sekali lagi aku memagut bibirmu?".

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menusuk. Bukannya takut, tatapan itu malah mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan mimpi liarnya.

Mata itu menatap Kyungsoo saat mereka berada di puncak kenikmatan. Lagi-lagi pikiran mesum merasuk ke otak Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat suasana yang sedikit mencair ini kembali ke titik beku. Jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo mengalah pikirnya. Meski Kyungsoo masih sakit hati dan ingin menusuk mata Chanyeol karna mematapnya dengan tatapan jijik "Aku hanya bercanda, Chan".

"Jangan membahas itu lagi".

"Kau yang memulainya" Jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" ucap Chanyeol, dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya tanda ia menyerah dan berjalan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika bukannya pergi Chanyeol kini duduk duduk diranjangnya.

"Kyung, dengarkan sekali ini saja perkataanku dan jangan memotongnya hingga aku selesai bicara." Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Maaf. Ak-.." Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ingin menyela, Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya.

"Sudah kubilang diam dulu, astaga Do Kyungsoo" Chanyeol tampak menggemaskan jika sedang frustasi seperti itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau menggodanya untuk saat ini jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Aku merasa jahat telah bersikap kasar padamu. Beberapa minggu ini aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan padamu. Tetap bersamamu atau pergi menjauh. Kau tau, selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang 'berbeda' sepertimu" Kyungsoo merasa sedih, Chanyeol mempertimbangkan untuk pergi.

Meskipun selama ini Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi hati Kyungsoo merasa sakit menyadari kemungkinan Chanyeol tak bisa menerima orientasi seksualnya dan memilih meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, membuat Kyungsoo gugup menunggu keputusan mana yang akan di ambil olehnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi" Seolah beban yang menghimpit paru-paru Kyungsoo diangkat, kini Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega.

"Tapi-..".

"Aku akan pergi, kau tak perlu mengusirku. Aku tau ini apartemenmu. Beri aku waktu malam ini aku akan-.."

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak memotong ucapanku" Chanyeol menatapku jengah. "Tidak akan ada yang pergi, baik kau maupun aku. Tapi kuharap kau mengerti, aku pria yang menyukai wanita, tak pernah sekali pun dalam pikiranku selama ini, aku melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan seseorang yang memiliki 'benda' sepertiku. Aku menyukai perbedaan". Ini adalah perkataan terpanjang Chanyeol yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar saat ini, tapi tetap saja perkataan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sedih.

Kyungsoo mengerti, artinya tidak ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk bersama Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo bermalas-malasan dirumah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat bosan. Kegiatan Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya membuka _kakao_ lalu menutupnya, membuka _instagram_ lalu menutupnya begitu terus menerus hingga sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya masuk.

" _Hai Kyungsoo! Kau ingat aku?"_ ucap pria disebrang sana.

"Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat siapa pria ini.

" _Sepertinya kau lupa denganku, baiklah sampa-.._ ".

"AH! Aku ingat!. Sehun?!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

Terdengar kekehan dari Sehun. " _Akhirnya kau mengingatnya, kalau tidak aku sudah akan mengajak orang lain hari ini_ ".

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tau apa maksud dari Sehun menghubunginya, hanya saja ia ingin Sehun mengucapkannya.

" _Kebar? Kau ada waktu?. Aku merindukanmu_ ".

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Berlebihan, baiklah. Kita akan bertemu disana?".

Sehun terdiam sebentar. " _Aku akan menjemputmu, kirimkan alamatmu jam tujuh aku jemput oke?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh. "Baiklah, aku tunggu. Bye".

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri. Keluar kamar untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum mandi.

"Kau?! Kau sudah bangun?!" ucap Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dipintu dapur.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" ucap Kyungsoo binggung.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja ini sebuah keajaiban. Biasanya kau akan keluar kamar saat sore hari".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol malas. "Kau berlebihan, sangat berlebihan".

Chanyeol tertawa. "Duduklah, aku sedang membuat nasi goreng. Apa kau mau?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Walaupun masakanmu tidak enak, setidaknya aku harus mengisi perutku sebelum pergi".

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik dapur.

"Kemana saja sesukaku".

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh pergi, besok kau ada jadwal kuliah".

"Aku ingin pergi, aku janji tidak akan pulang malam" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dimeja makan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menghubungi Sehun sebelum pesan masuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _From : Sehun._

" _Jangan membuat aku menunggu babe, aku sudah ada dibawah"_.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, menatap cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sebelum bertemu Sehun.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, besok kau ada jadwal kuliah" Chanyeol tidak menatap Kyungsoo ketika berbicara matanya hanya terpaku pada laptop didepannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengabaikan Chanyeol lalu pergi dari sana.

Didalam lift Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. "Ini bukan kencan, dan malam ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun telah berdiri dengan tampannya disamping mobil mahalnya, melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hai, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat sudah didepan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, lagi pula aku rela menunggu lama untuk berlian sepertimu".

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Hentikan, kau menjijikan".

Sehun tidak tersinggung, ia hanya tertawa lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Apa kau selalu semanis ini pada partner mu?" ucap Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, kau yang pertama".

Sehun tidak berbohong saat mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo memang partner pertamanya. Sehun memang memiliki tampang seperti playboy, tapi kenyataannya ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan wanita atau pria selain pekerjaannya.

"Kau berbohong!" Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan sedikit membentak saat Sehun baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Apanya yang bohong? Kau memang yang pertama, penisku hanya pernah masuk kedalam mulut orang lain saja dan itu kau".

Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah. "B-baiklah, sekarang kita akan kemana?".

"Aku sudah tidak ingin kebar, bagaimana apartemenku saja? Disana kita bisa bersenang-senang" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah".

Setelah persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Tanpa tau bahwa ada pria tinggi memerhatikan mobilnya dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, malam itu kau kebar untuk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi didalam mobil.

"Aku stress, pekerjaan dikantor banyak sekali. Kebetulan saat melintas aku melihat ada bar disana, jadi aku masuk saja".

"Jadi kau adalah pria tampan yang kesepian malam itu?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkannya.

Sehun tertawa. "Bisa dibilang begitu, lalu kau sendiri kesana karna apa?".

"Aku ingin menonton penampilan pertama sahabatku, kalau kau menontonnya malam itu pria yang menari ditiang adalah sahabatku".

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia sangat mengairahkan, tapi aku hanya terpanah melihatmu malam itu. Bahkan pria normal sekalipun kalau melihatmu aku yakin mereka akan berubah menjadi gay".

Kyungsoo tertawa miris. ' _Nyatanya Chanyeol yang tinggal denganku berbulan-bulan saja tidak_ '.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun berdiri didepan gedung apartemen yang tinggi.

"Ayo, kau tidak mau berdiam diri dimobil sajakan?" Sehun membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sadar kapan Sehun telah turun dari mobilnya.

Setiap Sehun lewat selalu pegawai disana menunduk, Kyungsoo sedikit tak suka saat banyak pegawai wanita yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa semua orang disini begitu hormat kepadamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika sudah didalam lift. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Kyungsok saat melihat apartemen Sehun yaitu 'GILA' jika apartemen Chanyeol saja sudah mewah punya Sehun lebih jauh dari kata mewah, bahkan ini seperti istana.

"Ayo masuk, kau duduk disini dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo keruang tamu, lalu menekan pundsk Kyungsoo agar duduk disofanya.

Kyungsoo harusnya tidak terkejut dengan ini, bahkan mobil yang Sehun bawa untuk menjemputnya saja adalah keluaran terbaru.

"Kau hanya tinggal disini sendirian?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang didapur setelah berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin tinggal disini juga? Menemaniku?".

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Tidak kalau aku tinggal disini aku harus berangkat subuh hanya untuk kuliah".

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu".

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata yang tidak mungkin" Kyungsoo mengambil gelas yang diberikan Sehun.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang memulai, yang pasti bibir mereka telah menyatu ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi lumatan yang saling ingin membalas.

"Mphh..mphh..Sehunnh.." Kyungsoo menarik rambut Sehun saat Sehun mencium bibirnya brutal. Tangan yang tadi sempat meremas selangkangannya kini sudah membelai lembut paha dalamnya dengan sensual, membuat otot-otot Kyungsoo melemas.

Tangan Kyungsoo melingkar pada leher Sehun, sementara Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka menjadi satu.

"Kita tidak akan bermain dimeja makan bukan?" Sehun tersenyum. "Aku rasa lebih baik dilakukan dengan nyaman".

Kemudian Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo segera melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

"Kau tau, kau sangat manis" ucap Sehun sebelum menimpah Kyungsoo diatas kasur.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, melesatkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah isi mulut Kyungsoo yang manis menurutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya saat Sehun mengecup leher Kyungsoo. "Jah..ngan buat tandah~, besok aku ada kuliahh.." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Sehun, namun semua itu percuma Sehun telah memberikan tanda cintanya dileher Kyungsoo.

Sehun membuka baju Kyungsoo, setelah itu segera ia hisap punting Kyungsoo. Saat Sehun ingin membuka kemejanya sendiri Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Biar aku membantumu" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri. Lalu mendorong Sehun hingga terduduk dikasur, Kyungsoo membuka kemeja Sehun dipangkuan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa semenggoda ini" Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. "Bisakah kau membukan yang dibawah juga?" ucap Sehun dengan smirk andalannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Berlutut diatas lantai membuka perlahan kancing celana Sehun. Setelah berhasil, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan penis Sehun.

Kyungsoo membelai penis Sehun, membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya nikmat. "Hisap dia babe, dia rindu dengan mulut hangatmu".

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menghisapnya, ia mengecup kepala penis Sehun. Menjilatnya dari atas hingga bawah, lalu memainkan bola kembar Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Aish.. Sialan kau, jangan menggodaku" Sehun menarik rambut Kyungsoo membuat penisnya masuk dengan paksa kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengabaikan sipemilik mulut itu tersedak.

Sehun bangkit berdiri, lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun dari bawah dengan mata menggodanya membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akhh.. Ini nikmat Kyungsoo, kau belajar dari mana?" Sehun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang tampak mengembung karna penisnya.

Setelah merasa cukup Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, Sehun menurunkan celana Kyungsoo. Tangannya aktif meremas gundukan dibalik celana dalam milik Kyungsoo. Setelah menurunkan celana Kyungsoo, Sehun segera mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun berlutut didepan Kyungsoo, membuka celana dalam yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Kini Kyungsoo sudah telanjang.

Kyungsoo sedikit malu, karna Sehun tak berhenti memandang miliknya.

"Se-..hun?" Kyungsoo sedikit ragu memanggil Sehun. "Bi-bisa tidak melihat milik-.."

Belum selesai ucapan Kyungsoo, Sehun memasukan penis Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Sehun mulai memanjakan penisnya dengan lidahnya. Sehun melebarkan paha Kyungsoo, membuat penis Kyungsoo semakin terlihat menggoda di matanya.

Satu tangan Sehun menahan tumpuan pada kasur, dan tangan satunya sibuk memainkan nipple Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang.

"Aakkhhhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat, saat Sehun menghisap penisnya dengan kuat.

Sehun kembali menjilatinya, menggigit kecil ujung penis Kyungsoo, dan kembali menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aaahhh..." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menarik rambut Sehun saat merasakan cairan kentalnya keluar dan membanjiri mulut Sehun.

Sehun bangkit lalu mencium Kyungsoo, mencoba membagi sisa rasa kenikmatan milik Kyungsoo dimulutnya.

Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu pun turun keleher putih Kyungsoo. Sehun tak segan-segan menghisap dan menggigit kulit putih Kyungsoo yang membuat tanda itu semakin banyak.

"Tunggu sebentar" perintah Sehun saat setelah melepaskan aktifitas menggigit dan menghisap leher Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali kekamar dengan tangan tangan kanannya sudah membawa sebuah botol yang Kyungsoo sangat yakin itu berisi pelumas.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ragu. Benarkah keputusannya untuk menjadikan Sehun pria yang baru dikenalnya menjadi pria pertamanya?.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memutuskan pilihannya, Sehun sudah menempatkan kaki Kyungsoo di bahunya.

"Tunggu" ucap Kyungsoo saat Sehun ingin memasukkan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri pelumas.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo, Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Kyungsoo, mengalirkan rasa dingin asing yang berasal dari pelumas itu.

Sehun tau Kyungsoo mungkin saja ingin menghentikan permainan mereka karna dari wajahnya Kyungsoo belum siap, tapi Sehun egois ia tidak perduli. Sehun sudah terlanjur horny saat ini yang ingin ia rasakan adalah seks dengan Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah kepadaku, semua akan baik-baik saja" Sehun menggerakkan jarinya memutar dan keluar masuk, membuat Kyungsoo lupa dengan niat sebelumnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin keras saat Sehun menambah jumlah jarinya di dalam lubang Kyunhsoo.

"Tolong hati-hati" ucap Kyungsoo saat Sehun semakin cepat gerakan jarinya.

"Aku mungkin tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak suka permainan yang hati-hati" ucap Sehun tegas.

Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa dengan perubahan Sehun, dimana Sehun yang manis tadi? Kyungsoo pikir ia akan merasakan seks yang lembut tapi mengairahkan, namun apa?.

"Ini... pert.. tama.." Gerakan jari Sehun berhenti.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tau".

Sehun hanya berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah keras.

Kyungsoo melihat seringai di wajah tampan Sehun. "Aku akan membuat sex pertamamu tak terlupakan"

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya saat orgasme kedua Kyungsoo datang. Benar-benar tampak seperti pemula, hanya dengan jari pun Kyungsoo bisa keluar.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun yang kini sedang memasang karet pengaman di penisnya yang telah siap tempur.

Nafas Kyungsoo belum kembali teratur ketika merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo meremas sprei di sekitar kepalanya mencoba mengaburkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo memang sedikit agresif tapi ia tidak tau kalau seks pertamanya akan sesakit ini. Kyungsoo bukan pria cengeng, seumur hidupnya, ia hanya menangis karena kepergian orangtuanya dan Baekhi, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar ingin menangis. Bahkan penis Sehun yang masuk ke tubuh Kyungsoo baru sebagian saja.

"AKHH" Kyungsoo menjerit keras ketika Sehun menghujamkan miliknya kedalam, membuat seluruh penisnya kini berada di lubang Kyungsoo.

Sehun diam, ia mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan penisnya yang ada di dalam Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana?" pertanyaan bodoh Sehun membuat Kyungsoo ingin memakinya.

"Penuh" namun jawaban lebih bodoh lagi dari mulut Kyungsoo, tapi hanya itu jawaban yang muncul di otak Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan tadi tampak kabur, bercampur dengan rasa nikmat.

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencari bibir Kyungsoo dan dengan suka rela Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Tangan Sehun pun tak tinggal diam, menyelinap di antara tubuh mereka, menggenggam penis Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Tiga rangsangan yang Sehun berikan di tiga bagian tubuh Kyungsoo secara bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo gila. Mereka saling mendesah, melempar umpatan kotor, nafas yang beradu cepat, serta ranjang yang berderik mengikuti gerakan mereka membuat suasana kamar yang sepi menjadi semakin panas.

Kyungsoo melenguh keras saat ia merasakan penis Sehun mencapai bagian terdalamnya. Kyungsoo tau sex memang nikmat, walaupun awalnya sakit tapi inikan yang pertama wajar saja kalau sakit pikirnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau akan senikmat ini. Kenikmatan ini pulalah yang membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru bertemu dua kali.

Seakan tubuh mereka telah di program sama membuat mereka mencapai titik puncak kenikmatan bersamaan. Tubuh tegap Sehun ambruk di badan Kyungsoo dengan sperma Kyungsoo yang telah mengotori bagian perut dan dada mereka.

Bulu dirahang Sehun menggelitik leher Kyungsoo. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengingat Chanyeol. Dalam mimpi mesumnya, Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti ini.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap punggung tegap Sehun yang penuh keringat. Menganggap bahwa yang memeluknya saat ini ada Chanyeol.

Sehun bangkit sehingga Kyungsoo melihat wajah penuh kepuasan yang sayangnya bukan milik Chanyeol.

Penis yang berusaha keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo itu membuatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah pelan. Sehun melepas karet pengaman dari miliknya, mengikatnya lalu melemparnya ketempat sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Sehun meraih handuk didekat kasurnya mengusapkannya pada leher, dada, perut, hingga penisnya. Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat warna kemerahan yang menempel dihanduk Sehun, Kyungsoo tau itu darahnya. Kyungsoo duduk diatas kasur menunduk dan melihat darah segar juga menempel di sprei.

Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Terima kasih, aku sangat kenikmatinya".

"Terima kasih juga, setidaknya kau tidak sekasar yang difilm" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Sehun dipinggangnya. "Lihat kau kotor lagi" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Mau mandi bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu setelah ini. Kau ada kuliah besok bukan?".

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kuliah dengan keadaan seperti ini, bolehkah aku menginap disini semalam?. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang".

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, tidurlah" Sehun membaringkan Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?".

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Selamat malam" Sehun mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo didadanya.

Kyungsoo sedkit kecewa, andaikan Sehun itu Chanyeol pasti hidupnya akan terasa sempurna. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi, haruskah Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan Chanyeol?.

 **TBC**

Hello, mana pendukung HunSoo?! Hahaha. Sorry baru update aku baru sembuh dari sakit (oke, ini alasan). Aku kehabisan ide buat bikin ff :', sebelum tidur ide semua muncul diotak, pas besoknya mau ngetik ilang semua idenya. Sorry kalau emang adengan ini ngga _hot_.

Jadi silahkan beri _review_ kalian dibawah untuk membuat semangat aku naik buat nulis, karna Cuma _review_ \+ Followdari kalian semangatku!


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Hallo semua! Sorry kali ini bukan update.

Aku mau kasih pengumuman, i'm officially on wattpad. Bagi teman-teman yang mau baca cerita-cerita baru aku atau mau tau kelanjutan cerita aku yuk mampir kewattpad aku.

Username wattpad aku **prkchansoo_**. Buat yang nanya cerita disini bakal dilanjut atau engga jawabannya engga. Aku bakalan lanjut diwattpad.

So, ayo mampir keakun wattpad aku **prkchansoo_**.

Terimakasih,

Chaaa-.


End file.
